Trust Me
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Dengan benang takdir yang tak terlihat, percayalah bahwa kita dihubungkan olehnya—dan meskipun dunia nantinya akan berakhir, percayalah, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu.—Park Chanyeol / Pairing: Chanbaek / warning inside / please kindly leave your reviews and comments after you read it / DLDR


**Trust Me**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Pairing

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Drama

Hurt/Comfort

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Dengan benang takdir yang tak terlihat, percayalah bahwa kita dihubungkan olehnya—dan meskipun dunia nantinya akan berakhir, percayalah, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu.—_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

Warning!

BASED ON YUYA MATSUSHITA'S SONG WITH THE TITLE 'TRUST ME' / Daily Life!AU / OOC! / **CHANYEOL'S POINT OF VIEW** / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / BOYS LOVE! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

* * *

Apakah kalian percaya dengan bahwa jodoh kita akan dihubungkan dengan sebuah benang tidak terlihat bernama 'takdir'? Sebagian orang mungkin akan mengatakan 'iya', terutama bagi mereka yang sangat mengagungkan yang namanya cinta—dan aku adalah salah satu di antara ribuan orang yang meyakini kepercayaan itu. Orang tuaku selalu berkata bawa sesungguhnya hidup kita dihubungan dengan banyak benang transparan yang menghubungkan kita dengan banyak orang, tapi ada satu benang yang sangat kuat dan benang itulah yang akan menuntunku ke sosok yang akan menjadi partner hidupku nanti. Bahkan mungkin sosok belahan jiwaku itu adalah orang yang tidak terduga. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosong itu. Bahkan aku sampai berdebat dengan ibuku yang notabene sangat mempercayai kepercayaan itu. hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sendiri apa yang dikatakan oleh ibuku. Sial, aku termakan oleh omonganku sendiri! Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi lama kelamaan, aku merasa bahwa dia memanglah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh benang itu terhadapku. Tuhan selalu punya cara tidak terduga.

Ceritanya dimulai saat aku baru saja pulang dari café yang dikelola oleh ibuku. Aku bekerja sebagai salah satu juru masak selain kesibukanku menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Sore itu hujan cukup deras, padahal sedang musim semi dan aku lupa tidak membawa payung. Akhirnya dengan segala kenekatan, aku rela berlari menembus hujan deras hingga menuju halte terdekat.

"Sepertinya kita mengalami nasib yang sama." Aku terlalu fokus berlari sambil memayungi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku hingga aku tak sadar bahwa ada sosok pria yang juga mengalami nasib serupa denganku. Aku menoleh dan memelankan langkah kakiku. Aku basah kuyup, jadi berlari terus pun tidak ada gunanya. Sosok bertubuh lebih pendek berambut hitam legam itu juga ikut berhenti. Kepalanya terlindungi oleh tas hitam berbahan parasit yang sepertinya tidak mampu melindunginya dari basah kuyup. Aku terus memperhatikan lelaki ini—aku tahu karena dari suaranya. Awalnya aku mengira dia perempuan karena penampilannya yang cantik.

"Kau juga mau ke halte?" tanyaku. Dia adalah orang asing dan seumur hidupku, tidak ada orang asing yang dengan beraninya membuka pembicaraan di situasi serunyam ini. lelaki berkulit putih ini hanya tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit yang cantik yang berhasil membuat dadaku berdebar keras dan aku merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku.

"Iya, aku ingin ke halte dan sepertinya kau juga mau ke sana. Kupikir kita bisa ke sana bersama-sama? Berlari pun sepertinya percuma, kita akan tetap basah kuyup." Apa yang dia katakan memang benar, sia-sia saja aku berlari menembus hujan jika hujannya sederas ini. akhirnya aku dan lelaki mungil itu berjalan bersama. Tetesan air hujan jatuh tepat di atas kepala kami dan kami mempercepat langkah kami ketika halte yang kami tuju sudah berada tepat di depan mata.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, walaupun kita jadi terlihat seperti habis tercebur ke kolam." Aku tergelak mendengar ucapannya barusan dan ia memang benar. Lihatlah, tubuhku dan dia benar-benar basah kuyup dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kami sempat berbincang-bincang selama lima menit hingga akhirnya bis yang kutunggu tiba. Sayangnya lelaki mungil itu tidak satu bis denganku karena tujuannya berbeda. Akhirnya kami berpisah di sana.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" lelaki mungil itu bertanya padaku sambil memandang lekat-lekat kedua mataku. Aku tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pundaknya. Aku meyakinkannya bahwa jika kita memang dihubungkan dengan benang bernama 'takdir', sejauh apapun kita terpisah, kita akan dipertemukan suatu hari nanti. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang entah datang dari mana, aku melepaskan tanganku dan meninggalkannya bersama orang-orang yang masih terdiam dan menggigil menunggu hujan reda. Selama di perjalanan, aku masih terngiang-ngiang dengan sosok yang bodohnya tidak kuketahui namanya. Yah, aku berharap bahwa apa yang kukatakan padanya akan terjadi nanti.

 **Trust Me**

Dan entah kenapa sepertinya langit mendengarkan gumamanku. Aku kembali di pertemukan dengan sosok mungil itu saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di salah satu sudut ruangan café ibuku beberapa minggu kemudian. Aku terkejut bukan main ketika ia datang menghampiri tempat dudukku dan duduk tepat di hadapanku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kau?!" Aku hampir membuat kegaduhan di tempat itu setelah sosok itu muncul begitu saja.

"Hai, sepertinya kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan senyum yang nyaris membuatku meleleh karena terlalu manis dan menyilaukan. Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini dan dengan entengnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang jalan-jalan santai dan entah kenapa kakinya melangkah hingga ke tempat ini yang notabene ini adalah kali pertama ia datang ke sini. Aku terkejut ketika ia mendengar bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu tempat ini sebelumnya dan ia ke sini tanpa ia sadari hingga akhirnya bertemu denganku.

"Apakah aku menganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, mau berbicara santai denganku? Sebelumnya kita hanya basa-basi semata. Bahkan kita belum sempat berkenalan karena bismu datang." Yeah, sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Berbincang santai ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat dan cemilan tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aku meminta pelayan untuk membawakan makanan ringan dan dua cangkir cokelat panas ke meja kami. Kami pun melanjutkan perbincangan kami setelah si pelayan itu pergi.

Byun Baekhyun. Lahir di Bucheon tanggal 6 Mei 1992. Berzodiak Taurus. Penyuka segala hal yang berhubungan dengan musik dan punya hobi bernyanyi. Itulah beberapa info singkat yang kudapat dari sosok yang mungil bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Jari lentiknya mengetuk permukaan meja. Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum aku memulai sesi perkenalanku yang terkesan aneh ini.

"Park Chanyeol. Lahir di Seoul, 27 November 1992. Zodiak Sagitarius. Aku menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan musik dan hobiku membuat lagu saat sedang senggang." Singkat, padat, dan jelas—menurutku. Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali ketika ia mendengar info singkatku.

"Kita lahir di tahun yang sama dan punya kesukaan yang saling berhubungan. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan sebuah kebetulan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Memang benar, kami lahir di tahun Monyet dan apa yang kami sukai saling berhubungan. Bahkan setelah perbicangan yang cukup panjang ini pun, aku menyadari bahwa kami berdua memiliki sifat yang nyaris serupa—banyak omong, punya sisi humoris dan tidak bisa diam. Hanya saja, Baekhyun lebih cerewet daripada aku. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar betapa miripnya sifat kami.

"Lihat, wajah kita juga terlihat serupa." Aku menatap pantulan diriku dan Baekhyun di kaca jendela di samping kami. Aku memperhatikan sekilas wajahku dan Baekhyun bergantian—memang sedikit terlihat mirip. Bahkan jika wajah kami diputar balik akan berubah seolah-olah wajah Baekhyun adalah diriku dan sebaliknya.

Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kebetulan yang lainnya adalah ia tinggal di daerah yang sama denganku, berjarak hanya 2 blok dari rumahku. Tidak hanya itu saja, Baekhyun juga mengenyam pendidikan di universitas yang sama denganku di tingkat yang sama, hanya berbeda jurusan saja. Terlalu banyak kebetulan di antara kami? Ya, aku juga berpikir demikian. Ia berada dekat denganku, tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

 **Trust Me**

Semenjak pertemuan tidak terduga itu, kami berdua akhirnya menjalin pertemanan yang cukup dekat. Aku sering menunggunya keluar kelas dan mengajaknya pulang bersama karena kami searah, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruang musik dengan aku memainkan gitar dan ia yang bernyanyi, bahkan kami sering jalan-jalan bersama saat malam minggu. Aku merasa hubungan di antara kami sudah lebih dari sekedar teman. Ada sebuah rasa menggelitik namun menyenangkan yang menyerangku bertubi-tubi saat Baekhyun berada di dekatku atau saat aku sedang memikirkannya saat sedang insomnia atau sedang membuat lagu. Bahkan kami berdua sudah saling mengenal orang tua kami satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya suatu hari, aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku saat kami sedang menikmati jalan-jalan malam kami di dekat Sungai Han dan aku terkejut ternyata ia menerimaku. Perlu kalian ketehui, aku adalah seorang biseksual sedangkan Baekhyun ada seorang _gay_ yang selalu merasa tertekan karena orang tuanya terutama sang ayah yang tidak terima dengan penyimpangan seksual anaknya. Ya, semua yang berhubungan dengan LGBT dan sejenisnya masih tabu untuk sebagian masyarakat yang sangat menjunjung tinggi adat ketimuran. Bahkan Baekhyun harus berpura-pura berpacaran dengan salah satu seniornya bernama Kim Taeyeon karena ayahnya yang terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun belum pernah membawa kekasihnya ke sini.

"Chanyeollie, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" aku bisa melihat gurat keraguan di wajahnya. Yah, hubungan kami memanglah sulit, tidak sebebas di Amerika maupun di beberapa negara Eropa, tapi kami saling mencintai dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku di sini, ada di sampingmu. Kau tak perlu takut apapun lagi karena aku di sini. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Hubungan kita memang salah, tapi itu tidak akan menganggu lingkungan sosial di sekitar kita. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama dan aku berjanji seumur hidupku. Kau bisa percaya padaku?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa sesulit apapun rintangan yang akan kami hadapi, kami bisa mengatasinya bersama-sama.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu."

 **Trust Me**

Hubungan kami akhirnya ketahuan oleh orang tua Baekhyun. Tentu saja orang tuanya tidak terima, terutama sang ayah marah besar dengan hubungan yang kami jalani. Sebenarnya ibu Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang penyimpangan yang dialami oleh anaknya meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak percaya dan berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun. Tetapi lama kelamaan, ibu Baekhyun sadar bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan anaknya. Ia tidak berhak melarang kepada siapa anaknya akan jatuh cinta meskipun itu menyimpang. Ia juga tidak berhak mengatur seluruh kehidupan Baekhyun karena ia tahu Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan ia bisa memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun juga ingin menjadi normal, menyukai perempuan dan merasakan jatuh cinta dengan perempuan. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkendak lain dan sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha untuk menjadi normal, semuanya sia-sia. Tapi nampaknya sang ayah menutup mata dan beliau adalah termasuk golongan penentang kaum LGBT yang pro dengan adat ketimuran. Bahkan semenjak hubungan rahasia kami terbongkar, Baekhyun sering dipukuli dan dilarang keluar ketika ia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku bersyukur keluargaku menerimaku apa adanya karena mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang biseksual. Mereka bukan orang kolot yang berpikiran sempit dan tidak mau menerima apa pun hal-hal yang mungkin melenceng dari adat ketimuran. Mereka mampu berpikiran luas, menerima, dan berpikir secara realistis dan rasional.

Tengah malam di bulan Juli, aku sedang bermain _playstation_ sendirian. Di luar hujan deras sejak satu jam yang lalu dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku menghentikan permainkanku sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang nekat datang tengah malam di saat hujan deras seperti ini. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat sosok yang kukenal—Baekhyun—datang ke rumahku dengan baju piyama bergambar kelinci yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajahku. Aku bisa mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya meskipun suara hujan menenggelamkan suarannya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau datang tengah malam di saat hujan sepeti ini?! Cepat masuk dan ganti bajumu!" Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk setelah aku menutup pintu. Suara gaduh di ruang keluargaku membuat ibuku dan kakak perempuanku—Park Yoora—terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka dan betapa tekejutnya ketika aku membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rumah dengan kondisi yang mengakhawatirkan. Perlu kalian ketahui, seluruh keluargaku sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dan mereka menerima kehadiran Baekhyun di sini.

"Astaga Baekhyun- _ah_! Bagaimana kau bisa basah kuyup begini?! Yoora- _ya_ , tolong ambilkan pakaian kering milik Chanyeol dan handuk! Chanyeol- _ah_ , bawa dia ke kamarmu dan suruh dia mandi air hangat. Ibu akan menyiapkan susu hangat dan memanaskan sup jagung sisa makan malam tadi." Aku dan Yoora _noona_ langsung melakukan titah Ibu dengan segera. Aku menuntun Baekhyun ke kamarku yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Aku masih bisa mendengar isakan yang ditahannya. Aku menyalakan _water heater_ dan memastikan bahwa suhu airnya pas. Yoora _noona_ datang dengan sebuah handuk kering dan satu setel piyama milikku yang sudah kekecilan.

"Kau bisa merawat Baekhyunnie, kan? Besok aku harus berangkat pagi jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu terlalu banyak." Titah Yoora _noona_ yang kusambut dengan anggukan mantap sebelum akhirnya perempuan yang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku itu keluar dari kamarku. Aku menyerahkan handuk itu kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mengguyurkan badannya di bawah _shower_.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Ia menatap wajahku sendu dan kedua mataku nyaris keluar melihat keadaan Baekhyun—ada lebam di pipi kirinya dan luka sobek di sudut bibirnya, di lehernya ada bekas cekikan dan beberapa luka memar lain di tubuhnya. Bahkan kedua kakinya ada bekas cambukan di bagian tulang kering dan betisnya. Sepertinya ia baru menjadi korban kemurkaan ayahnya. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di pinggiran kasurku dan menyuruhnya berganti baju sembari aku mengambilkan kotak obat dan sup jagung serta segelas susu hangat. Baekhyun sudah berpakaian ketika aku kembali dengan kotak obat dan nampan berisi susu hangat dan sup jagung.

"Astaga Baekhyunnie, apakah ayahmu melakukan ini?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Kedua matanya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk menghadap padaku untuk mengobati luka memar dan sobek di wajahnya. Sesekali ia meringis ketika kapas yang sudah kuberi obat merah menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya. Aku juga menyuruhnya untuk membuka atasan piyamanya. Aku hampir menitikkan air mata melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Aku berusaha untuk mengobati semua lukanya pelan-pelan agar ia tidak kesakitan. Aku juga memasangkan plester dan perban di beberapa luka sobek di tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mengobatinya, aku meletakkan kotak obat di atas meja dan menyuruhnya untuk minum susu hangat dan makan sup jagung. Aku menyuapinya pelan-pelan sambil sesekali ia meringis karena luka di sudut bibirnya masih belum terlalu kering. Aku meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas kosong itu di atas meja, kemudian aku kembali duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menduduk sambil sesekali terisak. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut sambil mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Aku membiarkan kesunyian ini melingkupi kami berdua karena sesungguhnya aku bisa mendengar suara hati Baekhyun yang sedang menjerit saat ini. Aku bisa mendengar suara hati Baekhyun yang lelah dengan sikap ayahnya yang menentang hubungannya denganku.

 _Chanyeollie, aku sudah lelah dengan semua perbuatan Ayah terhadapku. Ayahku ingin sekali aku mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak sanggup melepasmu yang sudah menjadi takdirku, separuh jiwa dan nafasku. Aku tidak ingin durhaka terhadap ayahku, tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. Aku ingin pergi jauh bersamamu, ke mana pun kau pergi aku akan mengikutimu. Aku lelah, Chanyeollie, aku ingin kabur saja…_

Kira-kira begitulah suara hati kecil Baekhyun yang bisa kudengar. Iya, aku tahu bahwa kehadiranku di keluarga Byun tidak diterima sama sekali oleh sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Byun. Awalnya baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya keluarga Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan terlarang kami. Nyonya Byun akhirnya luluh dan mau menerima kehadiranku di keluarganya, hanya di Tuan Byun lah yang sangat sulit ditaklukan. Ia bagaikan karang di lautan—keras dan tidak tergoyahkan. Bahkan bila aku memohon sambil mencium kakinya, beliau tidak akan menerima kehadiranku di kediaman keluarga Byun karena menurutnya kaum LGBT itu adalah kaum menjijikan dan mereka tidak pantas untuk tinggal di negara bermartabat beradat ketimuran ini. Jadi, aku tidak berani berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun kecuali sang kepala keluarga Byun itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Baekhyun pun pergi ke rumahku diam-diam, meskipun akhirnya saat pulang ke rumah ia akan jadi kemurkaan sang diktator Tuan Byun.

Aku membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanku dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun agar ia berhenti menangis. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hubungan ini agar lelaki mungil yang sangat kucintai ini lepas dari siksaan ayahnya, tapi aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya.

"Baekhyunnie, mungkin kita harus mengakhi—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu! Tidak masalah aku mendapatkan luka fisik, karena masih bisa diobati. Tapi jika kau melakukan itu, itu akan meninggalkan luka hati yang sukar untuk diobati…" Baekhyun kembali menangis. Aku masih setia memeluk dan menepukkan punggungnya. Sejatinya aku juga tidak sanggup mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 6 bulan ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin egois untuk saat ini.

"Tenang saja, _love_. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, hati dan pikiran kita akan tetap satu. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti dan bilang padanya bahwa ini adalah salahku karena telah membiarkanmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk menanggung semua beban di punggung—"

"Tidak, Chanyeollie! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Kau bilang bahwa kita bisa menanggungnya bersama-sama. Kau bilang kita akan menghadapi segala rintangan bersama-sama, tapi kenapa kau malah mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau mengingkari sumpahmu padaku? Apakah kau lupa?!" Baekhyun tidak terima dengan ucapanku. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua isi hati dan pikirannya yang sudah ia tahan selama ini.

"Kau bilang bahwa aku harus bersandar padamu dan menangis saat aku sedang dirundung masalah dan kau selalu bilang bahwa kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama! Kenapa kau malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?!" suara Baekhyun perlahan semakin tinggi. Aku tetap bergeming. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati—seberapa banyak kesedihan dan luka yang sudah ia pendam sendiri di dalam hatinya selama ia menjalani hubungan denganku? Aku ingin sekali member lelaki mungil namun rapuh itu kekuatan agar ia bisa melunakan hati sang ayah yang sekeras batu karang.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kau masih menjadi Baekhyun yang kukenal sebelumnya, meskipun kau merasa lelah dengan semua ini tapi kau masih memilih untuk tegar dan tetap bertahan." Aku masih memberikan kalimat penenang untuk Baekhyun.

"Meskipun jika ayahku akan mengusirku?" aku sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang ini. Aku percaya bahwa sesungguhnya hati Paman Byun itu baik meskipun tertutupi dengan sikap keras dan diktatornya.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu, meskipun dunia akan memusuhi kita. Meski dunia akan segera berakhir sekalipun, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sedetik pun. Kita akan pergi ke masa depan yang lebih cerah. Jadi tetaplah di sini, di sampingku. Jangan pergi ke mana pun kecuali aku sendiri yang memintamu untuk pergi dariku. Kau paham?" Baekhyun mulai tenang setelah aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Baekhyun esok lusa dan berusaha untuk melunakkan hati sang kepala keluarga.

 **Trust Me**

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Kemarin aku sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk memberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa aku akan datang kemari. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Tuan Byun menolak mentah-mentah kedatanganku. Tapi dengan sedikit bujukan dari Nyonya Byun, akhirnya beliau mau menerima kedatanganku hari ini.

Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Byun. Rumahnya tidak terlalu luar tapi terkesan asri dan sejuk karena Nyonya Byun sendiri hobi berkebun. Aku sedikit gugup ketika aku hendak bertemu dengan Tuan Byun yang punya tampang keras itu. Sore itu aku memakan kemeja polos warna pastel yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, celana jins warna _khaki_ , dan sepatu warna merah darah. Aku menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Jujur, aku merasa seperti seorang narapidana yang menunggu waktu eksekusi mati. Dengan penuh keyakinan, aku menekan bel rumah keluarga Byun. Tak lama kemudian sosok Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Ia berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya kemudian memelukku sebentar. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun sedang khawatir dengan bagaimana keputusannya sang ayah nanti setelah aku berhasil meyakinkannya soal hubungan kami.

"Masuklah, Ayah dan Ibu ada di dalam. Aku akan duduk di sampingmu." Kami berdua saling melempar senyum dan melempar pandangan. Kami berharap apa yang kami impikan sesuai dengan ekspetasi kami. Dengan langkah mantap, aku dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan sambil menggenggam tangan dengat erat. Aku merasa nyawaku tinggal separuh ketika kami berdua tiba di depan pintu dan tepat saat pintu terbuka sosok sang ayah duduk tegap dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku memberi salam kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cangkir teh.

Aku duduk di sofa yang langsung berhadapan dengan Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun duduk di sampingku. Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Byun datang dengan 4 cangkir teh yang masih mengeluarkan asap tipis. Kedua mata obsidian Tuan Byun menatap tajam ke arah tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Sesungguhnya, aku takut dan aku merasa menjadi seorang lelaki yang pengecut karena tidak bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Tapi seketika keraguan itu hilang ketika Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Langsung saja ke intinya." Tuan Byun memang orang yang tidak suka basa-basi. Nyonya Byun sudah bersiap duduk di samping sang suami jika saja sang suami kehilangan kendali emosinya.

"Saya tahu Anda adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu orang yang menentang adanya kaum seperti kami. Kami tahu jalan yang kami pilih ini salah dan menyimpang dari adat yang sudah anut selama ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun yang lalu. Kami sendiri juga ingin bisa hidup normal layaknya orang lain, bisa mencintai wanita."

"Setidaknya kalian harus direhabilitasi! Kaum busuk seperti kalian hanya bisa merusak moral!" Tuan Byun selalu memberikan tekanan pada tiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan agar membuat nyaliku ciut. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi batu karang yang kuat dan tak tergoyahkan.

"Kaum seperti kami tidak bisa direhabilitasi karena sesungguhnya penyimpangan seksual bukanlah penyakit yang berhubungan dengan psikis manusia. Moral? Dari mana Paman bisa menentukan bahwa kaum LGBT adalah kaum tidak bermoral? Patokan apa yang Paman pakai untuk menentukan apakah seseorang itu bermoral atau tidak?" Tuan Byun terdiam sejenak mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Karena kalian memberikan pengaruh buruk pada bangsa ini! mau jadi apa jika penduduknya punya kaum menjijikan seperti kalian?!" aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang menghadapi tekanan dari Tuan Byun.

"Paman bilang kami menjijikan? Menjijikan karena kami adalah kaum penyuka homoseksual, biseks, dan transgender? Ingatlah, kaum LGBT tidak seburuk itu. kami masih bisa menjalani kehidupan kami dengan normal walaupun orientasi seksual kami menyimpang. Kami juga tidak melakukan hal yang menurut paman menjijikan. Kami masih bisa membanggakan orang lain. Ini zaman globalisasi, seharusnya paman membuka pikiran tentang arus globalisasi dan modernisasi. Ini bukan zaman dinasti Joseon, Paman Byun."

"Kau—"

"Paman terlalu berpikiran sempit dan terlalu menjunjung tinggi adat ketimuran. Ingat, sebagian besar adat ketimuran sudah hampir ditinggalkan. Masih banyak orang normal yang lebih tidak bermoral daripada kami. Kenapa Paman dan para kaum kontra LGBT men- _judge_ kami seenaknya? Apakah keberadaan kami merusak kehidupan sosial? Tidak, bukan? Kehadiran kaum seperti kami tidak akan mengganggu roda kehidupan, Paman Byun."

"Tidak ada yang salah ketika kami menyimpang. Sesungguhnya, kami tidak ingin merasakan ini. Tapi sekuat apa pun kami mencoba, kami tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Tuan Byun terdiam seribu bahasa. Beliau sepertinya berusaha mencerna kata-kataku yang kutujukan padanya.

"Selain itu, apa yang Paman lakukan itu adalah salah besar. Apa salah Baekhyun jika ia mencintai saya? Apakah itu salahnya? Bukan. Apakah itu salah saya? Bukan. Karena tidak ada unsur keterpaksaan di dalam hubungan kami. Kami saling mencintai dan tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa Paman malah memukuli Baekhyun? Apa salah Baekhyun? Karena ia seorang _gay_ , begitu?"

"…"

"Tak masalah jika Paman tidak merestui hubungan kami. Sekali pun Paman mengusir Baekhyun atau pun mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga Byun, aku yang akan melindunginya. Jika perlu aku akan membawanya pergi jauh di mana hubungan kami bisa diterima oleh khayalak. Baekhyunnie, kemasi barangmu sekarang juga. Kita akan pergi ke Amsterdam sebentar lagi." Aku merasa kesabaranku sudah di ubun-ubun karena Tuan Byun masih tetap diam seribu bahasa. Aku hendak pergi ke kamar Baekhyun untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak masalah jika menampung Baekhyun di rumahku, tapi aku merasa itu bukan pilihan yang cukup baik. Pergi ke luar negeri mungkin lebih masuk akal.

"Baiklah. Paman akan merestui hubungan kalian." Aku dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kami dan kedua pasang mata kami langsung tertuju ke Tuan Byun yang masih duduk memunggungi kami.

"Kami tetap akan pergi jika Paman menerima hubungan kami dengan setengah hati." Aku dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah kami.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan omonganku sendiri."

Dua kalimat itu sukses membuat kami terdiam di tempat. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kami. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun menatap kami bergantian. Aku menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdiri di sampingku dan memeluk lenganku.

"Apa kata-kata Paman barusan bisa kupegang?" Aku masih tidak yakin karena selama ini, Tuan Byun hatinya keras bak batu intan.

"Setelah kudengar penjelasanmu tadi, aku sadar bahwa kaum seperti kalian ada karena ketidaksengajaan. Kaum LGBT tentu saja ingin bisa hidup normal, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa mereka pilih. Paman sadar bahwa selama ini pemikiran Paman terlalu sempit. Semua yang kau katakana itu benar. Istriku juga memberitahuku bahwa kaum LGBT itu tidak berbahaya dan masih bisa menikmati hidup normal. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini, Nak."

"Bibi juga masalah dengan siapa Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Asalkan Baekhyun bahagia, Bibi akan merasa lega." Tambah Nyonya Byun. Ada rasa kelegaan yang Baekhyun dan aku rasakan. Akhirnya Tuan Byun luluh dengan semua penjelasanku barusan. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Kini kami berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu kami di rumah kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik! Paman tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu jika kau membuat Baekhyun kami sedih dan menderita!" Ancaman Tuan Byun membuat seisi rumah itu tergelak dan tentu saja ancaman itu bukan sekedar candaan semata. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membahagiakan Baekhyun semampuku dan tidak akan membiarkan satu tetes air mata Baekhyun yang berharga jatuh karena sesuatu.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeollie…" Baekhyun memandangi dengan pandangan berterimakasih. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan memeluknya erat. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum melihat anak tunggalnya berhasil menemukan kebahagiaan dan cinta sejatinya. Sore yang menegangkan itu pun akhirnya berakhir.

* * *

Teruntuk Baekhyunnieku, seluruh nafasku. Duniaku,

Terimakasih kau sudah mau percaya padaku. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung yang bisa memenangkan hatimu dan juga hati ayahmu.

Terimakasih juga karena kau sudah setia berdiri di sampingku ketika aku sedang gugup. Kehadiranmu bagaikan angin semilir di musim semi.

Terimakasih karena kau sudah datang ke kehidupanku dan memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Kehadiranmu bagaikan pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan.

* * *

 _My dear, with the invisible threats of fate_

 _Trust me, we are connected by them_

 _So, even this world will end soon_

 _Trust me, I won't let go of your hand…_

— _ **Yuya Matsushita – Trust Me**_

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yohoo readers sekalian~~!**

 **Aku bawa oneshoot chanbaek baru. Sebenernya idenya udah lama banget, tapi baru kesampaian nulis sekarang. Jadi fic ini inspirasinya pas dengerin lagunya Yuya Matsushita judulnya sama kayak judul fic ini. Aku suka banget lagu ini soalnya maknanya dalem banget entah ini ngefeel apa enggak, silahkan coba baca sambil dengerin lagunya^^**

 **Wah, gak nyangka ceritaku yang Baekhyun's Jealousness dinotis sama author terkenal (re: JongTakGu88) kyaa makasih sudah mampir ke cerita abal itu. Suatu kehormatan author sekelas JongTakGu-** _ **nim**_ **mau meluangkan waktunya untuk ngereview. Buat yang ngereview Hello Angel atopun Baekhyun's Jealousness, makasih banyak karena kalian udah nyempatin waktu buat ngereview cerita abal nan absurd, author terhura TwT**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Kurang romantis? Kurang drama? Endingnya gak memuaskan? Kurang greget? Silahkan tumpahkan unek2 kalian di kolom review~^^ gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar yaps :D**

 **Okey, sekian bacotan author kali ini. Maapkan author yang kadang khilap suka typo di mana-mana atau penggunaan katanya yang amburadul . sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya! Bubyee~(^0^)/**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-Gun Baekhyun**


End file.
